


Our Bones are Stardust

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [67]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Probably the most angst I do, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf!Caroline, Werewolf!Klaus, Werewolves!In Space is a fav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline is going home.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: mini-drabbles [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/963966
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Our Bones are Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Space fics are my favorite, and I really do need to write something longer than this at some point. I hope you enjoy!

Caroline watched the sprawling list of casualties on the feed from her stolen tablet and felt something unknot in her lungs as she found her name. Lifting her hand to her chest to rub against the ache of emotions that were not her own, she could only hope that he felt her as she felt him. It was impossible to know.

Not for a few more hours.

The shuttle she’d stowed away on was slow but steady, and unlikely to trigger an alert as it moved through the quarantine zone. They were fifteen minutes from the jump point, and it’d take her to the same solar system that he lived in. She was certain it wouldn’t take him long to find her, once it did.

It never had. 

Curling her knees into her chest, Caroline listened to the cold silence around her and tried not to think of Klaus. The thought of him, curls and blue eyes, full lips and lean body that belayed the vicious strength hidden in the marrow of his bones, _hurt_. It’s been two years since she’d last felt him against her skin, and her hands visibly trembled with the need to touch him.

It was hard to believe they’d known each other for such a short time before she’d been recaptured. Pirate, merc, all around pain in her ass, the moment his gaze had clashed against hers in that dingy bar on a random moon, she’d felt the punch of him in her sternum. Werewolves weren’t rare, but those free of the collars humans and aliens liked to trap them with were. Caroline had only ever heard the faintest of rumors of the idea of mates, had never dared dream of such a thing for herself.

Nothing could have prepared her for finding him. 

Wolf to wolf, a craving that sank like a stone through her bones. The shock on his face, the open want, had speared through her like the shock of holding a live wire. The beautiful man with his wicked dimples belonged to _her_. Everything inside her had clamored for her to touch him, to sink in her teeth and claws into his skin and mark him.

But she’d been too newly escaped to trust her instincts, and she’d bolted. The idea of a cage, of any cage, had nearly broken her. So she’d raced the stars, and ignored the pulse under her skin.

In the end, she hadn’t gotten far. Klaus had followed her to her next stop, the one after that and after that, had tracked her the breadth of a solar system with whatever thread had connected them. He’d bullied her into his life the same way he’d bullied her onto his ship. He’d pushed and coaxed, taunted and beguiled as she’d tried to find her feet, tried to understand the connection that no amount of deniel had shaken from her bones.

_Magic_ , he’d called it once, fingers tangled in her hair, lips at her jaw. _They were magic._

She’d never really had a chance against him. Not when it’d become clear how badly he wanted her to stretch her wings, how he didn’t mind her need to run, he just wanted her to run _with_ him. And with every interaction, every brush of his fingers against hers, he wedged himself further into her chest.

Then they’d been betrayed.

And the humans who took her, who trapped her in their hellish lab for testing, had done something to her head that had weakened the link between them. They hadn’t been able to sever it, but it had turned to static and white noise.

All she knew was that he lived.

But Caroline was smart and her captors had underestimated her. And knowing that Klaus was out there, that he might have thought her dead, had given her strength beneath the drugs. She’d escaped the lab she’d been taken to as a child by sheer dumb luck. This time she’d freed herself.

Taking a deep breath, she bared her blunt teeth. She smelled of blood, human and alien, and the gas she’d used to set the fire. But underneath the acrid scents, lingered the smell of the lab, and those were scents she knew too well. She might not have names, no faces or race to guide her, but she’d remember the smell of them if there had been any survivors.

Klaus would help her hunt them.

Settling further against the crates she’d wedged herself between as the loud whirring of the engines powering up the make the jump nearly defeated her, Caroline smiled. With every lightyear she traveled, she could feel the beacon in her bones grow stronger.

Klaus would find her.

All she had to do now was wait.


End file.
